


I'm Here

by chokeprildemon



Series: Loving You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blind AU, I cry while doing this, ITS FINALLY HERE, M/M, Pancakes, a lil bit fluff, and my self idulge writing again, behold my ooc-ness, cry, raw feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: ‘Ah’ he chuckled softly, ‘It’s about time eh’





	I'm Here

The day has finally come, Tsukishima lost his sight entirely. He woke up to the cold empty bed beside him and to the sound of Kuroo making breakfast for them.

 _‘Wait’_ he thought, _‘Why am I seeing nothing but blank dark space?’_

Tsukishima blinks his eyes few times; he rubbed them with his fingers, nothing. Waving his hands in front him; still nothing.

 _‘Ah’_ he chuckled softly, _‘It’s about time eh’_

Tsukishima sighed, sitting with his knees curled up to his chest.

   “Tsukki, its time –“

Kuroo entered their bedroom and saw the blonde curling up on their bed.

   “Kei?”

Tsukishima perked his head to his husband’s voice.

   “Hey” he smiled softly but Kuroo saw the sadness in his smile.

He hurried to the bed, taking Tsukishima’s face into his large warm hands.

   “Kei? What’s wrong?” he knew but he asked still, voice cracking.

   “It’s finally gone, Tetsu” Tsukishima said, trying so hard to smile, “It’s dark, Tetsu. It’s blank” his eyes glossing over

   “Kei. I-I’m here. Here, you can feel me right” Kuroo took Tsukishima’s hands, kissing his palm and his knuckles all over, proving that he **was** there.

   “I wanna see your face, Tetsu. Please. I don’t wanna forget you”

Tsukishima broke to tears. He didn’t even cry when he knew about the disease he had, but now, he is finally falling to pieces.

   “I’m here, Kei. I’m here. You won’t forget me, Kei. You won’t” Kuroo cupped Tsukishima’s palm to his face, “I’m **here** ”

Kuroo embraced the blonde’s body and hugged him tightly, Tsukishima took his husband’s hand and hugged back. Both of them cried together that morning.

 

***

   “We’ll go through this together, Kei. I promise, I’ll be with you **forever** ”

Kuroo broke the silence after both of them have settled down and calmed their own self.

   “Thank you”

Tsukishima may not be the most expressive person ever, but Kuroo sees that. Kuroo saw all of Tsukishima's raw emotions and his sincerity in each and every of his words. He saw how Tsukishima's lips trembled when the doctor confirmed about his illness, he saw how the blonde's eyes crystalized and waver around every time he was lost in his thought. He saw how Tsukishima's fingers shakes, scared and anxious of the unknown. 

   “I love you” Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s lips, he kissed back.

And he saw how Tsukishima's lips still quirked a small smile every time they kiss. He saw, all of them.

 

Tsukishima’s stomach let out a rumbling noise. Both of them laughed

   “Well, someone’s hungry. Lucky that I made breakfast for two!”

   “What’s for today?”

   “Strawberry pancakes!”

   “You know you need more than two portions if you’re making strawberry pancakes for breakfast don’t you Tetsu?

   “I do. That’s why I’m making more” Kuroo nuzzles his nose to Tsukishima’s, “Come on, lets get you up”

Kuroo helped Tsukishima from the bed. Taking the latter’s hand, guiding him to their dining table. Once they are at the table, Kuroo went to the kitchen again taking out dishes and cutleries.

Two plates of strawberry pancakes, one glass of an orange juice and a cup of coffee for himself.

   “Open your mouth”

Kuroo tries to feed Tsukishima his pancakes, he backs off. His survival instinct kicks off because he cannot see what’s in front of him.

   “It’s the pancakes, let me help you for today. Okay?”

Tsukishima’s heart swells, a little bit sad but still happy. He smiled, leaning his body towards Kuroo and opened his mouth.

   “There you go. Juice?”

   “Thank you”

Kuroo took Tsukishima’s hand to the glass and let him drink the juice by himself. Kuroo waited, eyes never leaving Tsukishima. He took the glass when Tsukishima was done drinking.

   “More pancakes please” Tsukishima demanded.

   “At your service Your Highness”

   “I can get used to this”

They both laughed and continued eating their breakfast. Later, the couple lazed around all day, sat on the couch, cuddling, snuggled up to one another and maybe ended up making love in the end of the day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Part 2 is up, phew this took long. I know its super freakin short but thats all I can do, the raw feelings is there. I hope it did you justice :'D
> 
> Thank you bae for beta-ing this for me again. You know who you are <3  
> Tell me what do you think about this part in the comments below! or do you want more characters and more cute plots? *winks*
> 
> /I really do cried while making this cause I was a bit unwell yesterday but my fingers won't stop typing it so I need to get it out immediately huhu but I'm okay now :3
> 
> -Ayu xoxo


End file.
